


Peter meets the Avengers

by eva_vod



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_vod/pseuds/eva_vod
Summary: When the Rogues get pardonned and go back to the compound to live there, they meet Peter Parker and think he is Tony's son. Well they are not far from the truth. :)I hope you enjoy it!! Its my first story here and if there are any spelling midtakes I am sorry, but English is not my first language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank u so much for choosing my fic  
I hope it makes u happy!  
Have a nice read!!! :)

A/N before you start I'm here to explain few things that may confused you. Nothing happened in Siberia cause I did not like what they did. Also May is sick and on the verge of dying. (Okay I love May but I need it for the story). Also Flash is an ASS and a bully

"PARKER!" I jumped in my seat as Mr. Harrison(spelling?) shouted my name "Pay attention!"

"Sorry Mr. Harrison" 

I was exhausted after yesterday's patrol and keep falling asleep in class. After 15 more minutes FINALLY the bell rang. I grabbed my things and darted out of the room

Today Mr. Stark and I were going to work on my new suit after I'm finished with my homework.

But of course the Peter Parker luck had to strike. Just as I was about to exit the building my spidey sense went off and I knew exactly why. I turned around to see no other than the biggest jerk in the whole school. Yep. You guessed it. It was Flash Thompson.

" Hey Penis why in suvh a hurry? Late for the date with your best friend Iron Man, huh?"

I gritted my teeth, ignored my spidey sense and just waited for the punch. 

I wasn't disapointed. He hit me right in the eye, which will heal soon I hope, and stumbled backwards. Then he slammed me into the lockers, which was not really pleasant FYI, and just walked away.

"Dude I still don't understand why you let him bully you. You could take him down with your eyes closed!" 

After I saw the look Ned was sending me I knew that The Lecture was coming. 

"You're right, but at least I heal quickly, if it was someone else they would get more hurt." I tried reasoning with him, but its not the first time we have this conversation. 

"I have s question. How are you going to hide it from Mr. Stark?" Shit. Mr. Stark. I totally forgot about him. 

"Well lets hope it heals before that."  
Thats when I saw Happy's car parked outside

"Bye Ned! Call you later."  
"See you tomorrow" 

As we drove in silence, I prayed to any God that would listed, that Happy wont notice my black eye. Or at least wont say anything about it. 

I walked out of the elevator and into the common room just as I got a text from Aunt May. She was working night shift and said to ask Mr. Stark if I can stay in the tower for the whole week.

"Hey, Mr. Stark Msy said she going to work night shift and wanted me to ask you if I can stay for the whole week. But its okay (endgame spoilers. If you know you know) of you say no I don't want to intrude...

My voice died down in my troat. Why you might ask. Because in front of me just siting in the common room like NORMAL PEOPLE (can you imagine that) were THE. FREAKING. AVENGERS!!! 

And my brain had three choices:

A) act normal

B) panic & start screaming and squealing like a banshee

C) Something in between

And while I was having my mental panic stack they all had noticed me. Yay!

" Who are you?" CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA ASKED ME A QUESTION!! EFJVDUJQJPNC!!! okay Peter calm your fangirl down and answer it like its not a big deal. Come on you got this. 

"I... I am Mr. Stark's personal intern" I answered, my voice betraing me. Ok maybe I have NOT got this but Hey. 

"Lies! No intern has such clearance!" 

"Well, he does" came a voice from the kitchen. "And Jesus, Rogers calm down one more second and you were gonna bite his head off. Hey kid. How was school today? Something new, something boring or maybe something to do with your black eye? What the hell happened?" He sounded so worried. 

" Nothing to worry about Mr. Stark. Just some kids from school" 

"Should I talk with the principle? No something more intimidating." he paused to think for a moment. "Uhm I can come with a suit. OH I know! I'm gonna send Pepper!!!"

"Nononononono Mr. Stark there is no need for that I can hadle it just fine."

Someone cleared their throat. Oh right. They were still here. Turns out it was Falcon. 

"... Tony. Are you going to introduce us or not?" 

"No I'm not. I'm pretty sure he knows more about you then you do. So no. I am not giving him more chance to fangirl. 

To be continiued... 

I am stopping here 'cause Im gonna fall asleep right now so hope you enjoyed if you have anything to say the comments are open and I am open minded

So good night!! Sleep tight!!


	2. Shoking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the strange meeting with the Rogues, Tony must tell Peter the truth. Also we see Clint in this one AKA da cool uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I did NOT expect so many people to read this. Honestly I don't see why you read it but its your choice. Thank you So much for leaving kudos!!! :))))))

"Kid, are you still there" Mr. Stark snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Cause you look like you're going to faint."

After I introduced myself to the Avengers, even though I know every one of them, my brain finally clicked and I suddenly realised that I am in the same room as "Earh's mighthiest heroes" I became Very pale.

" Yeah I'm here Mr. Stark. Oh! So what do you think about me staying here. I mean if there is a promblem I can just crash at Ned's place and if I can't I'm sure that..." 

"Kid, how do you expect me to aswer your question when don't let me talk. Yes you can stay here. No you will NOT be a burden there is enough place for two armies. Siriusly( sorry I had to xD), once Steve was here for a whole week before he realised that he wasn't alone. So no worries. But we need to talk"

"Wha... Mr. Stark. Why?! Is it because I ate your ice cream, or because I..." 

"No its not about the Ice cream, but lets go somewhere more private." That last was obviously for the others.

We went in the hallway. 

"So what's up? Is it something about youknowwhat?" 

"Kinda, look um its about your aunt. She's sick. Very sick. And scared about you. So she gave Pepper some papers and we signed them, so if any thing happens to May, we will be your legal guardians. And I just wanted to ask you if you are alright with it." 

To say that I was shoked and speechless was the understatement of the year. 

" Okay now you are starting to freak me out. You look like I just stepped on a puppy. You know that I would never do that. I love puppys! They remind me of you."

"Of course I'm alright with it I just don't want to be a burden and...."

"I'm stopping you right there. You would never be a burden to me. Now lets go back inside before they think we ran away."

We went inside and without a word Mr. Stark led me to the kitchen and handed me large sandwich. About 10 after that the Avengers followed us in and started asking questions.   
I wasn't really listening to them I was truing to figure out why Ned wasn't already bombing my phone with texts. 

"Thats am exellent question! I'm sorry what was it?" You can guess who said that

"I asked how did he become your personall intern" Captain America was talking to Mr. Stark like he was 5!

"Well he is smart, I am smart so here you go. Come on guys you're acting like this is the first Kid you have ever met. Now Pete, what do you say we hit the lab before Tweety (thats Clint) has had the chance to attac us from the vents. Huh?" 

"Ok, lets go. I just need to finish my sandwich." 

____________________Later_____________________________

"Boss Steve Rogers wants to see you in the common room." 

"Thanks FRI, can you tell me why?" 

"Well Clint Barton entered the building 20 minutes ago and now all of them are ready for what they called a   
,, movie night,, but I belive that Mr. Rogers called because they are fighting about wich movie to watch." 

"Shit! Kid we gotta go up there before they World War 3 in MY living room." 

Just as we walked in Mr. Falcon trew a pillow at Mr. Winter soldier, but it missed him and hit Mr. Stark in the face. 

"Okay! Everyone ZIP IT. I don't care what, why or how happened, but I'm telling you now. We will vote. And no kid there is No way I am watching Star Wars again. So now tell me the options." 

"Well Cap decided to tell us that he's never watched a disney movie, Clint went crazy and everyone started arguing about the best disney movie. (Which one is your favorite tell me in the comments)" 

"So we are watching a Disney movie?" 

"Hey can we watch Frozen, I've always wanted to watch it." I don't care what people say Scarlett Witch is SO COOL. (i chose frozen because Elsa reminds me of Wanda)"

We ordered some pizza and sat on the couch. Somewhere in the middle if the movie Mr. Hawkeye asked me to go with him to get the pizza. When we came back I could hear them in the hallway because of my super hearing. 

" Look Stark just tell us the truth. We don't buy this intern shit." I am not entirely sure who said this. 

"For the last time: HE IS NOT MY SON." thats funny. Did they really think I am Mr. Stark's son? I mean Yeah, I've called him ,,Dad,, a few times, but he didn't notice. I hope. If he did I would die from embarasment.

______________time skip to the morning________________

" I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" I ran past the Black widow, wich I will fangirl/freak out later and in the kitchen.

"Well I told you to not stay up so late."

"I had to study for the Biology quizz"

"You're a genius I know you'll Ace it"

Then I grabbed an apple and ran to the elavator. 

"Bye dad!" In the moment that the elavator closed I realised what I just said, my eyes wide ed and I choked on my apple.

"FRIDAY can you delete the footige from the last 5 minutes?"

"I'm sorry Peter, but Boss put in his personal favorites."

WHAT. 

To be continued...

Helloo. I just wanted to thank you again for reaching the end of this chapter. It means so much to me and I can't that you enough. If you liked it (wich I Kinda doubt) you can leave kudos   
Comment whatever you think   
Thank you again!!!   
Have a nice day:) :) :) :)


End file.
